What Do We Do Now?
by cindysark
Summary: Oliver and Felicity meet a little sooner and in a different way. Oliver doesn't know quite what to make of the blonde girl in his arms, but he knows he's going to have plenty of time to figure her out. Being trapped together makes it a certainty.
1. Chapter 1

**This little nugget originated from my lovely Chelle on tumblr (newyorkcitydreaming) who prompted "**_**Okay I'm thinking that you should write a Olicity one shot about them being trapped in an elevator at work after hours ;)**_**". I don't think this is quite what she had in mind but this is what my muse demanded.**

**This story takes place during the second episode where Oliver goes with his mom and Walter to Queen Consolidated. For the purposes of this story, he doesn't know Diggle yet and so is alone as he's leaving.**

**I do plan on continuing this as my work and home schedule allow. It will probably be rated M since all of my fics tend to descend on way or another into the gutter, but for now we'll go with T.**

**Aaaand, go. Oh, I don't own Arrow or DC or any of the cool things tbh.**

* * *

Oliver scrubbed a hand over his face as he made his way towards the elevator. He was still coming to terms with the fact that there was someone different, someone not his father, residing on the top floor of Queen Consolidated. He had never had a problem with Walter when he was younger, but that was mostly because the man orbited on the outer reaches of his admittedly self centered universe. To see him sitting at his father's desk, occupying that space that had only ever belonged to the patriarch of the Queen family, well, it was just… weird.

Internally sighing, Oliver reached the amber doors and punched the down button, vowing to put it, and everything they had discussed in said office, aside for another day. He had enough on his plate without adding any more stress. He stepped aside when the doors opened, letting the elevator empty before stepping into the car. Pressing the button for the lobby, he shifted his shoulders under his sport coat, the only concession he would give to the discomfort being in such a small space now gave him. He blinked, his nostrils flaring, as a slideshow of time spent in even smaller spaces on the island tried to take over. He mastered the feeling quickly with the same single minded focus he had had to adopt to survive.

The elevator began to descend and Oliver took a moment to appreciate the lack of any sort of music. He needed the peace and quiet for a few moments to regroup. Watching the floor numbers go down, he mentally went over the rest of his day. He promised his mother he would meet with a new security detail, something he was not looking forward to, and then he had plans to slip out and do some training in the basement of the factory. He had briefly considered paying a visit to Laurel, but had rejected the idea just as fast. He needed to stay focused and Laurel was the biggest distraction there was.

He shifted to the rear of the car as it slowed and then stopped. Casting his eyes down, he put off the air of casual while actually becoming hyper aware of his surroundings. His five years of hyper-vigilance on the island had him cataloging height and build of the girl who stepped on and gave him a quick smile before turning to face the doors. He glanced up enough to notice the blush on her cheeks and then let his eyes wander. Only after he dismissed her as not being a threat did he allow his other habit around women, one that he had honed as playboy Oliver Queen and had never quite lost in his years of solitude, to kick in.

He glanced her over as the doors shut, noticing first that she looked like a typical secretary. He was prepared to dismiss her completely, despite her first rate ass and the way her blonde hair curled around her shoulder in a more than attractive way, but it was the industrial piercing in her ear that had him look at her a little closer. He found himself wanting another look at her face, so he shifted and sniffed a little. She turned a bit and he caught another glimpse of blushing cheeks and bright lips. He bit his own lip a little to keep himself from saying something to get her to turn even more. Maybe even make that blush brighten.

Oliver berated himself. Seconds ago he had been telling himself distractions were the last thing he needed and here he was getting bent over some girl just because she was hitting him right in the naughty librarian fantasy. He didn't have time for this shit. He wouldn't look at her again.

He was just glancing up at the floor numbers when he felt the shift under his feet. His instincts had him bracing himself, which in retrospect was what saved him and her when the car suddenly jolted to the left and plummeted several floors. His arms were around her without thinking and he was bracing them both in the corner before the screech of the emergency brakes could be heard. He had the brief impression of soft curves and terrified whimpers and then they were both sprawled on the floor, tangled together and breathing heavily.

The girl was laying across his chest, her leg over his in a mockery of a lover's embrace and her fist clenched into his coat so tightly he could feel the pinch of her nails through the layers. His hand was splayed protectively across her lower back, the other cradling her head against him.

He untangled his fingers from blonde strands and brushed them away from her face so he could see her. "Are you okay?"

She raised her head to look at him and he had to restrain himself from reaching out and fixing her glasses. Despite the situation they found themselves in, he felt like that was just a little too intimate a gesture.

He repeated his question, this time with an edge of panic since she hadn't answered. He was picturing all sorts of horrible maladies that she could have suffered in the fall and was just preparing to sit up and check her himself when she finally got her wits about her and proceeded to shock him speechless.

"When I was picturing me on top of you, I didn't picture it quite in this way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys! Thank you so much for the amazing response to the last chapter. I've been thinking how amazing the Olicity fandom is and you guys definitely proved it by how much support you showed me. I appreciate every one of you that's reading this.**

**I'm not taking a huge amount of time to write this story, which may or may not come through, mostly because I don't _have_ that much time at the moment. That being said, if you see any glaring mistakes, let me know please!**

**I don't own Arrow, the CW, or DC and I'm not making any money off of this. **

* * *

The immediate loss of warmth was a shock as she quickly backed away from him. The torrent of words, if that's what they could be called, was another.

"What I mean to say - I mean, I didn't mean - not that I was actually - here's the thing -"

He fought back a smile, knowing if he acknowledged her verbal gaffe in any way it would just make her feel worse about the whole thing. He mentally stored her words away, though, filing the fact that she had been thinking about him in_ that way_ under the category of very interesting.

Oliver took a moment to pick himself up and take a mental inventory of his own bruises. He had a slight pain in his elbow and what was sure to be a bump on the back of his head, but it wasn't anything to be concerned over. He was much more worried that the girl had hurt herself in the fall, though he was fairly certain he had taken the brunt of it.

She finally trailed off with an awkward apology and was now staring at him from her position across from him. He scooted closer, approaching her as one might approach a skittish animal, and scrutinized her from head to toe, taking in the way she was rubbing her knee.

Choosing not to comment on anything she had just said, he asked her again, this time with more force, "Miss, are you hurt?"

"Felicity, that's my name I mean, and no, I think I'm okay. My knee hurts a little but mostly I just landed on top of you and even though you're pretty hard- you know what, I'm just going to stop there." She looked up at him sheepishly and he couldn't hold back the small grin this time. He was relieved she was okay, but more than that, he hadn't been this amused by someone since… well, since a very long time.

Oliver was next to her now, so he brushed the hand on her knee aside and swept his thumb over the red spot on the side. Pointedly ignoring her surprised gasp, he determined she would have a bit of a bruise but wouldn't have any trouble moving it. He couldn't resist brushing his hand over her smooth skin one more time, but then forced himself to back off and looked up to see her staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it, Felicity. My name's Oliver. It's nice to meet you, despite the circumstances." He held out his hand to her and when she tentatively grabbed it to shake, he instead used the grip to pull her off the floor as he stood. She squeaked in surprise but managed to steady herself before needing the help of his other hand, which hovered near her elbow.

"Okay?"

She nodded so he let go and turned away to survey the situation fully for the first time. Making sure they were both relatively unharmed had been a good distraction from the fact that they were effectively stuck in a box and Oliver could feel the stirrings of panic starting at the base of his spine, threatening to crawl higher. He ruthlessly pushed the feeling down again and focused on Felicity's voice as he began to inspect the doors.

"Oh, I know who you are Mr. Queen. I mean, I do work for your company. I guess that makes you… my boss, in a way. Which makes this situation even more awkward..." She said the last part under her breath, but Oliver heard it and shot her an understanding smile over his shoulder to put her at ease before turning back to his task.

He felt her shift closer behind him but didn't turn, concentrating on prying the doors apart to get a look at what they were working with. With any luck, they would have stopped near a floor and would be out of there in moments.

Apparently Felicity disagreed because he could hear the panic in her voice when she asked, "Are you sure you should be doing that? Shouldn't we just wait for someone to get us out? I mean, isn't that what you're supposed to do in these situations? I know that's what they always do on TV and wow, you're really strong."

He let out a frustrated grunt and eased the doors shut again, dusting his hands on his pants and facing her again. All he had seen was gray concrete, which meant they were stuck between floors.

He could tell she was really worried and felt a moment of remorse for making her that way, but he had to get out of there. It's not something he wanted to stop to explain to her, though something in him made him do it anyways. "I'm not sure how they do it on TV but I know I'm not waiting around for who knows how long till someone realizes we're stuck in here."

"Well if it's just a matter of letting someone know, we could just ca- oh my god! I just realized I don't have my phone! I left it on my desk because I was just running down three floors to fix a cable and it was charging. And I don't have my tablet either because I didn't want to deal with it if I was only going to be crawling around on the floor."

He cocked his head and made a mental note to ask her what exactly she did for his family's company, but not until she had calmed down. She was pacing now, hands on top of her head in a gesture of anxiety and, as Oliver could see in her eyes, the first stirrings of fear.

He reached out and grabbed her elbows gently, stopping her in her tracks and lowering her arms to hang at her sides. He tried to use his most gentle voice, the one he mostly reserved for Thea, to reassure her. There was just no use in both of them panicking. "Hey, hey, we're going to be fine. I'm sure they already know the elevator malfunctioned. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm just used to doing things on my own." He slid his eyes to the floor, away from the understanding glance she sent his way, but then forced himself to meet her gaze again. "Calling out isn't a bad idea, though. We'll just use my phone."

He dropped his hands from where they had been resting on her upper arms and reached in his sport coat pocket to get his brand new phone out. He hadn't figured out how to use all the features yet, but making a call was something he was sure he could manage. What he wasn't counting on was the giant crack down the middle of the dark screen.

Biting back a swear, he turned it to show her. "I guess we know what happened to your knee."

Felicity's eyes got wide behind her glasses and she snatched the phone from him, expertly pulling the case that was supposed to protect it off along with the back of the phone. He could hear her muttering to herself as she inspected the device and couldn't help but find it endearing.

Letting out a frustrated groan, she looked up and he knew the news wasn't good. The panic was back in her voice as she stated, "I can't fix this. The screen isn't the only thing that's cracked and I don't have any tools to work with."

This time he couldn't hold back his curiosity. "How would you know how to fix it, anyways?"

She puffed out a breath and turned back to the phone, putting the pieces back together as she answered him. "I'm an IT specialist here. Computers, phones, really any tech in general is sort of my specialty, though fat lot of good that does us right now."

_Beauty and brains_ was the unbidden thought that went through his head. He was impressed. He was also immediately intrigued by the thought of how useful it would be to know someone who knew their way around technology with his new extra curricular activities, but he shoved that thought aside for now. He wasn't there to recruit this girl to the cause. He needed to concentrate on one problem at a time.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Hey, don't elevators usually have their own emergency phones? Why don't we just use that?"

Felicity groaned again and bit her lip and Oliver had to look away for a minute or his mind would have wandered again, this time to something decidedly less appropriate to the situation.

"Usually they do but we've been having problems with the system. The elevators are run by an outside company we contract with, so the issue falls to them. Otherwise I would have had it fixed by now." There wasn't an ounce of bragging in her voice. She stated it like it was just a fact. He hadn't seen her work, but he didn't doubt her.

Sliding to the slightly uneven floor, Felicity looked up at him with undisguised fear in her eyes. "So I guess we're stuck for now."

Oliver's own panic made another bid for freedom at the thought, but he again ignored it and sat down next to her noting how cold the floor was and how bare Felicity's legs were in her brightly colored skirt. He blew out a breath and shrugged out of his sport coat, nudging her away so he could spread the material where she had been sitting. When he beckoned her to slide onto the fabric, some of the fear left her face and she shot him a soft look that he had trouble looking away from.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Mr. Queen?" She said it shyly, and suddenly he had the urge to hear her call him by his first name in that same tone of voice.

"Oliver, please. Mr. Queen was my father." He wasn't sure what made him bring his dad up, something he usually avoided and he could tell she was wondering the same thing, but she refrained from commenting on it.

Instead, she granted his wish. "Oliver, then." They smiled a little at each other but hers quickly dropped when she asked, "What do we do now? Do we just wait?"

He grimaced at the thought, tipping his head back to rest against the wall behind him. He wasn't good at waiting. He needed to take action. Suddenly, he spotted something that made him sit up.

Turning to Felicity, he grinned and pointed up at the service hatch above their heads. "Maybe not."


End file.
